


Insanity is Relative

by Eiris



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mutual Masturbation, Painplay, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Starvation, Past Torture, Past Underage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Sadism, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiris/pseuds/Eiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper never wanted a slave, he never needed one and truthfully he didn't think he could take care of another person other than himself and Mabel. Still, when asked to take care of a family member's home (no matter the fact that you didn't know they existed) you do what you must, even when the ensuing request is far more than you expected. -- A reversed role story kind of based off of my other work Stability is Relative. Please beware that this story has much more gore and torture in it as well as a very ooc Bill for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!~ So a few months ago I got a request in my tumblr inbox from an anon who said they loved Stability is Relative and wanted to see me write a role reversal fic even if it was just a one-shot. Now this was supposed to be a one shot... but my brain didn't want that. So you get this fic! Now forewarning, it is going to be a bit darker than SiR and I likely won't update it as often either, but I did want to at least give you the first chapter since I finished it the other night. ^^ So here you go!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter :: gore, allusions to past torture and starvation, and dubious consent in regards to sexual situations

Dipper and Mabel Pines had never met their great uncle Stanford. The man was an enigma that came out of nowhere, someone they hadn’t even known existed until papers showed up to their manor. In the papers was a document giving the twins total control over his property while he was off doing god knew what. Dipper couldn’t believe that the man existed, finding no record of him even when he looked through every single account of the family.

They were nobility, there should have been some account of the man claiming to be Ford Pines, but even spending a day in the library going through their family’s history Dipper found nothing solid. There was, however pages ripped out of one record book and two names struck out from the copy of their great grandfather’s will.

“Who do you think this guy was Dipdop?” Mabel asked, slumping over his chair and peering at the book from over his shoulder.

“I dunno Mabes, but there are inconsistencies in the family records. If mother and father were still around…” Dipper trailed off.

“Dip-”

“Nevermind. Anyway, we’ll just have to visit the place, see if there are any more instructions or clues as to who this guy really is there,” Dipper said, brushing off his sister’s concern quickly, ignoring her frown with a pang of guilt.

Their parents died only a few months back, an accident in town taking both their lives. The Pines twins were left to take care of things with little clue as to how to go about doing so. Dipper grieved for the parents, missed them terribly, but he was more concerned with how Mabel and himself were going to live. His parents sheltered them, didn’t teach them everything they should’ve to continue on in their absence, didn’t see their own ends coming so soon.

Their family financed other’s, lending money to businesses and individuals in return for part of their earnings. It was something that was hard to figure out when you knew next to nothing about business or how to handle money in the first place. Still, he was learning and so far was so good, still adding this new responsibility was a headache in itself.

Still, they couldn’t just ignore something that was asked of them, that would be wrong. So they made preparations to visit the place that day, both of them dressing before getting their only servant, a larger man named Soos, to drive them to the Manor they were asked to take care of. It was on the other side of town, the drive wasn’t long at all, but it was out of the way compared to all the other houses in the area, settled nearly in the forest, the tree line ending mere feet from the south side of the house from what Dipper could tell when he exited the carriage to look at the house.

“Wow! Look at this house Dip-dop! It’s almost hidden like a secret palace,” Mabel said in awe as she got out of the carriage. “This is exciting! It feels almost like a secret hideout or something!”

“Mabel, this guy probably just valued his privacy,” he said with a long suffering sigh. Mabel got on his nerves every so often with the way she got excited over such little things.

“Bro-bro you’re absolutely no fun! Come on, have a little imagination! I wonder if there’s any secret passages there! Pacifica said that the last time she snuck away from her parents she came across an old set of tunnels in the palace,” Mabel chattered as they walked up the path to the house.

“Yes well, Princess Pacifica lives in the palace, which is over a few centuries old Mabel, it was made to have passages in case of attack, to escape through during a coup,” Dipper informed her, wincing as she slapped his shoulder.

“Stop being such a bore Dipper! You’ll never start a courtship with anyone if you manage to bore them to tears,” Mabel scolded.

“I’m not a bore,” Dipper said with a pout as he pulled away from her, opening the door before stopping in awe himself.

“Oh my goodness! Just look at this place it’s- it’s beautiful!” Mabel exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing through the empty halls of the manor. Dipper couldn’t disagree with her, it was a beautiful entrance way, illuminated by a large triangular skylight with a crystal chandelier hanging from it, light bouncing off of each crystal to illuminate the room in different spots. The walls were white with embellished golden baseboards, each with strange but beautiful writing on them in runes he’d never seen before.

He couldn’t help but stare as he walked forward leaning down and nearly crawling under a table against one of the walls to get a look. When he realised what he was doing he got up a little too quickly, smacking his head off of the table. He hissed as Mabel laughed a bit at him and couldn’t help but the pout that formed on his lips as he glared childishly at the table for a moment before catching sight of the envelope on it.

Reaching out he snatched it up, ripping it open to find a letter and key. He held the key in one hand and the letter in the other, reading through the contents with interest.

_‘Dear Dipper,_

_I wanted to let you know about an experiment I have in the basement. I must request that you keep the experiment from your sister and continue on with things as I have until I return. I apologise, but I have kept tabs on you both and I believe that you are the perfect person to continue on my work for the time being. Notes about the experiment and further instructions are in the journal. Please keep it in line._

_Sincerely,_  
_Stanford Pines'_

Dipper frowned, keeping something from his sister wasn’t something he did… ever. Still, he could see what it was all about he supposed before telling his sister. Though he couldn’t help but feel it was an odd request, and it set him on edge, though he was often described as being paranoid.

“I’ll be back Mabel. This was a note for me to check and make sure everything in the basement is okay. Why don’t you check out the second floor?” He asked, not lying but not fully disclosing the contents of the letter.

“Alrighty Dipping sauce! See you in a bit! I’m totally going to check the bookcases for secret rooms,” She said with a wry smile and a wink.

He rolled his eyes but nodded, before speaking. “Have fun then.”

Dipper sighed as he walked around the first floor, opening doors to find the stairs to the basement. It took more than a few minutes before he finally found it in the hallway just by the kitchen. With a sigh he opened it, shocked suddenly by the darkness that met him. Biting his lip he looked around before whispering words under his breath, letting warm orange flame coat his hand, not burning it just flowing around.

Magic was something that he shouldn’t possess, made him the black sheep of the Pine’s family. His parents had never hurt him for possessing it, but they had told him to keep the ability to himself, and with good reason. Using magic was fine, common even, but having it, being able to actually manipulate it on one’s own… that was a different matter. Mages were looked down upon, hated even when they provided their services. They were reviled and his parents had never wanted that for him. Still, because of that he didn’t know how to use his magic very well, other than manipulating the elements to minor degrees he was lost and knew better than to mess with his underdeveloped powers.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about how much he despised his parents for not letting him learn. He was young when he discovered his powers, didn’t understand how the family would look for having a mage child, nor did he think about he would be treated in the future had he gone to a school or tutor the develop his powers. Still, they were handy in such situations.

He carefully went down the stairs, letting a little bit more light shine from his flame as he did until he was at the ground floor, a corridor of doors stretched out before him. His eyebrows raised as he looked at the doors, each having little bars and large padlocks on the outside. He glanced into each one, nothing in them. Finally he reached the end of the corridor and the last door and looked inside. His light didn’t extend far enough to see anything so he took the key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock, opening it and leaving it there as he walked through the open door.

His eyes widened at the sight that met him and his hands flew to his mouth, flame dissipating immediately. Dipper’s eyes were wide with horror in the darkness of the room, silence prevailing through the room, only a slight raspy sound and the dripping of some liquid on the stone floor interrupting it. Had he just- had he seen what he had? Hesitantly he whispered the spell again, flame lighting his hand.

Blood was everywhere, spread out on the floor in various states. Some was so congealed it was still wet on the floor nearby the-the man spread out on hooks hanging from the ceiling. A quick look around the room had him finding sconces in place around the room. He shakily went to light them before letting his mage fire die out. His legs trembled beneath him as he walked over to a desk nearby, a book sitting upon it.

It- it couldn’t actually be a man strung up there, could it? The man hadn’t moved, his head still forward, covered in blood. He could feel tears gather in his eyes as he looked at the form again and forced himself to turn away and open the book quietly.

_Subject Name : Cipher_

_Unknown day and year of birth. Upon first contact it claimed to be a human child, but I knew better than that. Further testing has revealed it possess enormous amounts of power, I don’t even know how I managed to capture it truthfully. I fitted it with a collar with suppressing runes until the tattoo’s could be complete. It’s a mystery to me, something so immensely puzzling that it will keep me busy for years to come I’m sure! This thing could unlock the mysteries of the other worlds even! I can’t wait to take it apart piece by piece._

Dipper felt sick reading entry after entry, skipping forward every few ones, the book was filled with notes and accounts of what Stanford Pines did to the man hanging from the ceiling. Terrible things, things that no one should ever go through, let alone live through. The last entry was a note for him.

_Dear Dipper,_

_I hope that you’ve been intrigued enough by my journal on the demon before you that you’ll continue the experiments. Don’t let this thing fool you boy, it’s far more dangerous than anything I’ve ever dealt with, even being bound and conditioned as it has been. Just keep up with it’s daily routines and I’ll be back soon enough if all goes well with my trip. Again, I think it would be best to keep this from your sister. She seems to be one ruled by emotions, but you, you are a man of science just like me, aren’t you Dipper? I’d love to have you as my apprentice when I get back, but that’s a discussion for another time. For now please continue my work and use the demon as you wish otherwise!_

The brunet couldn’t believe that someone related to him could be such a monster. Tears gathered in his eyes as he shook his head. No, he would not continue this atrocity. Even if the man before him truly was a demon. Demons weren’t even heard of any more, not since centuries before, not since they created the wastelands in the south had anyone heard of them. They had been enemies of all other creatures of the world, but even so… no being deserved to go through any of what the person before him had.

With a lump in his throat he approached the man hanging and hesitantly reached out to touch a pale cheek. Upon the contact the man’s eyes… eye snapped open, one gold one glowing in the soft light of the flames, the other an empty black pit. Dipper couldn’t help the scream that emitted from him at the sight, falling backwards and slipping in the congealed blood with a oomph.

The man before him let out a small whimper, barely heard even in the silence of the room. Dipper winced as he got up, shaking his head and moving so he could take in the man’s visage again, trying to figure out how to get him down and wondering in horror how long he’d been strung up like that. The hooks were in his skin, holding him up a few feet off the floor. Dipper wasn’t that tall, couldn’t even reach the man’s arms from where he was.

“I-I’m going to get you down, alright?” He asked, though he didn’t receive a response. He hadn’t expected one to be truthful. He wasn’t sure how broken the man before him was, but the things that had been done to him… he didn’t imagine that there was very much left, even so he had to do something to help.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to finally find the lever connected to the chains and slowly lower the man, wincing as the man crumpled to the floor when the chains were no longer taunt enough to keep him up. It was a wonder the large metal hooks didn’t just pull from his skin, though Dipper supposed they were in thick enough spots they only went through what they were meant to. The thought made his stomach turn again.

Hesitantly he went over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the wetness of blood. He didn’t get a response and thought that perhaps the man was unconscious, it would probably be better if he was. Slowly but surely Dipper removed hook after hook from the man’s body until there were no more chains connecting him to parts of the room. He reached out to the man again, lightly caressing his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up maybe. He didn’t want to shake the man, too afraid to cause him more pain.

“Hey, hey… are you awake?” He asked quietly, though his own voice boomed in his ears.

Dipper was startled when the man moved suddenly, knocking him over to the ground and straddling him. He stayed still, suddenly afraid of the unknown man now on top of him. Still, he didn’t want to hurt him more, not after seeing the other in such pain. He didn’t expect a leg to go between his, rubbing against his clothed member insistently as the man rubbed his blood covered cheek against Dipper’s own. A small chain ran down from his collar and sat on Dipper’s chest, even clothed as he was it made him shiver.

He was in shock as the man stopped nuzzling his cheek and instead trailed his face down his chest leaving kisses and bits of blood until he reached Dipper’s crotch. He used his teeth to bring down pants and underwear before breathing on Dipper’s cock, tongue sticking out and licking the limp member enthusiastically.

“Wh-What are you-” Dipper tried to choke out words, but he could barely speak as the man deep throated him. The brunet was in shock as the other moved up and down quickly, somehow not choking as he fucked his own throat with Dipper’s dick. Dipper saw stars as he came quite quickly, momentarily blinded until shame reared it’s ugly head. How could he just have taken advantage of such a poor soul? Sure he’d been shocked, but he should’ve stopped him, should’ve done something. “Why did you-”

He was cut off by a whimper before the man nuzzled into his stomach, looking up at him with one wide eye as if looking for approval. The sight made his stomach churn and Dipper couldn’t help himself as he gagged. He turned away from the man and gagged again, sick spewing up and spreading out beside him. What was wrong with him? He hadn’t even pushed the other man off… he’d read what Stanford had done to this man and still he-

The man got off of him, moving and dipping his head down as to- “No! Don’t do that!” Dipper yelled as he realised the other man was going to eat his bile up like a- like a dog. The man flinched and stopped, his head bowing low.

“Look I… can you talk?” Dipper asked quietly, not knowing what exactly to do in this situation.

The man shook his head quickly before dipping it back to the ground, bowing lowly. Dipper frowned, he didn’t know what to do at all, didn’t know what the other man was thinking… didn’t know how to fix this. He knew this wasn’t his problem, knew that he shouldn’t have to clean up Stanford’s mess (whoever he was) but he couldn’t just leave the poor man. No, he couldn’t leave him, especially when Stanford might actually be related to him.

He had thought looking at the man strung up had been painful, but looking at him now… it was more so. He was skinny, so skinny, it wasn’t any wonder why he’d be willing to eat vomit. Healing cuts and burns littered his body along with holes left by the hooks. Dipper could see the tell tale signs of welts too on his back. The man was a mess of scars and wounds from what he could tell, and that was with blood covering almost every inch of his skin. Some of it shined, wet and new, other patches were dried. Dipper couldn't even tell what colour hair the man had, it was covered in dried blood, running a hand through it would probably lead to flakes falling everywhere.

“I- can you write maybe then?” Dipper tried, not knowing what else to do. He need the man to talk to him, to know what was going through his mind. He watched as the emaciated form below him slowly sat up and a head nodded hesitantly. He sighed in relief and retrieved the book and a fountain pen from the desk. Opening it to the last page he pushed it forward. He didn’t care about the dirt that would get on it, it was better off being destroyed anyway.

The man took the pen in his hand shakily, head slowly rising. He looked at the brunet under his dirty hair, eyes clearly trying to keep low and off of the brunet’s own.

“What’s your name? My name’s Dipper,” the brunet offered gently.

 _‘B- I don’t have a name. Who are you? Master will be angry you let me down,’_ the man wrote slowly, his hand and shoulders trembling.

“I’m Dipper Pines, Stanford went away for a time and put me and my sister in charge of the manor… and you I guess,” Dipper said with a sigh. “He won’t be angry at you, I promise you that I won’t let him hurt you. I-.”

 _‘ ~~Are you~~ Are you going to put me back up? Please Sir- Master, I’ll do whatever you want. Please don’t put me back up there,’_ he wrote before turning the book to Dipper again. Dipper could see him trembling, even with the way the dim flames danced and wavered he could see the harsh trembling of the man before him.

“Hey, it’s alright. Shhh.. you’re alright. I’m going to take you upstairs with me, okay? We’ll get you cleaned up and…” Dipper started before the man started writing again.

 _‘I’m not allowed upstairs Sir. I belong in this room, always, not allowed, not allowed-’_ Dipper read the words with a sinking heart. The man shrunk on himself again, little sniffles escaping him. It was everything Dipper could do not to bring the man into his arms, to try and comfort him, and in the end he gave into the temptation even though he knew he shouldn’t. Abuse victims didn’t like to be touched, he knew that, yet when he brought his arms around the boney man the other melted into his embrace, sniffs turning into mewling as Dipper rubbed circles on his back.

“I really need to get you upstairs, alright? I promise that you’re allowed up there,” Dipper tried, waiting a moment before he got a hesitant nod.

He very slowly lifted the man and himself from the ground, concerned as the other man’s legs gave out on him. Catching the man was easy, lifting him into his arms bridal style even easier, he weighed next to nothing even though Dipper swore the man was likely half a head taller than him. He shivered as the other snuggled against him and little breaths caressed the skin of his neck, but he kept the other man stead in his arms and didn’t say anything as he left the basement.

Dipper emerged from the basement into the bright light of the hallway with a wince, the man in his arms copying suit and clinging to him with more desperation, breaths speeding up, raspy sounding to Dipper’s ears.

“Shhhh… you’re alright, I’ve got you. You’re going to be fine,” Dipper cooed, trying to keep the man calm. Getting a good look at him in the light made Dipper feel sick again, the amount of filth was abhorrent, as was the many wounds and scars that littered the man’s skin. He couldn’t imagine what kind of monster would do this to anyone- supernatural creature or not. How could he fix this? How could he even begin to? First thing first, he needed Mabel’s help getting him into a bath and to get at least the superficial wounds covered up. But after that? He had no idea what to do, but he had to do something, especially after he took advantage of the man too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm that's it for now at least! Please let me know what you think! I know it's a bit different than most people would've thought, but I wanted to put Bill through a similar situation that Dipper went through in SiR, though of course you'll see more of how he acts in the next chapter compared to this one. I know some people probably aren't going to be happy about Ford, but keep in mind you don't actually know if it's him or not! Ooooooooooooo *X-Files theme here*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: Past and current dub/noncon sexual situations, allusions to torture

Some people hated being alone, hated the silence, or the thoughts that would enter their mind in quiet moments. Maybe it was how often you could over think your situation, how often you could bring yourself down and berate yourself. For Bill, it was often something that lead to him getting in trouble. Isolation meant boredom, boredom meant that he’d think about what he’d do to try and please his Master next and that would simply lead him to doing something stupid that would get him even more punishment. It was a cycle he simply couldn’t get himself out of.

Bill tried, tried so hard to be the perfect experiment. He didn’t move when asked, remained quiet and responsive when needed, yet he was still a worthless failure. He supposed one of his biggest failures was trying to forget his own name like his Master asked him to. He wasn’t supposed to have a name, he was to respond to demon or some derogatory names, which he did… but he never forgot his name, it was like he couldn’t. Still he never uttered it aloud, didn’t let himself respond to it when it was whispered by his Master.

His Master was a strange man, sometimes old sometimes young… Bill never quite understood what his Master was, or why he seemed to hate him as much as he did, but that didn’t matter. Bill was nothing, so he didn’t need to understand, he just needed to obey. All that he knew for sure is that his Master hated him and for some reason he didn’t understand… he wanted the man not to.

Nothing else mattered to Bill but pleasing his Master, which he could never do right to his own despair. What would please him one time would anger him the next and nothing Bill ever did was right. He was always wrong and it frustrated him to tears often enough, but there was nothing he could do, nothing to fix what he was.

The fact of the matter was that he didn’t know what he was, barely knew who he was. Everything he knew he had no idea how he knew it, or it was something he heard from his Master. His Master called him a demon, but he didn’t know why. Weren’t demon’s terrible beings? He felt like maybe that was why he could never do anything right if that was true. Correction was a tool that would eventually work, his Master had often told him, and yet Bill was unteachable it seemed.

Which was why Bill was punished so often, there was only so much failure his Master could stand, no matter how he was feeling on any given day. Bill hated punishment, hated being strung up and left alone for days in the dark, nothing to distract him as he hung there as silence enveloped him, driving him mad. How long had his punishment lasted this time? Time was an illusion, but yet it still flowed, passing every so slowly every minute he was alone.

Sometimes he cried and shook, unconsciously struggling against the hooks in his skin. One time he’d actually ripped himself free and curled up on the ground until his Master had found him like that, his ensuing punishment had been bad, so bad, that he’d never attempted to free himself again. The small bit of freedom wasn’t worth it, even if he had to endure the ache and cold of the metal hooks in his skin.

Eventually he stopped thinking, stopped moving, barely breathed and just waited. When his Master came back he’d wait patiently until the man addressed him, he knew better than to beg, the man had no patience for begging most times, only every now and then did he like it, normally when he was younger. It was hard to gauge what his Master liked on what day, so he tried to be patient, though sometimes he simply couldn’t.

It felt like an eternity when he heard the basement door open and it was everything he could do to stay still, to be unmoving as he heard footsteps slowly grow closer to the room he was kept in. Finally, after what seemed like hours, light flowed into the room, a lock clicked before the door swung open. He didn’t dare move, not even as he heard a sharp intake of breath and the light went out.

For a moment Bill didn’t breathe, not wanting the man to leave because he was being impudent. His Master sometimes found offense at the smallest of mistakes and he didn’t want to be left again, would do anything as long as the man wouldn’t leave him alone in the dark again. He heard a spell being whispered, warm light filling the room, but he kept himself from moving again.

He heard the telltale rustle of papers, a familiar noise that made him relax ever so slightly. Whenever his Master read he often was thinking about what experiment to start next, it meant that he would stay for a while at least. He let out a silent exhale of breath, thankful for his Master’s presence.

He couldn’t help but tense as the man stopped looking through his journal and walked over to him, He kept his eyes closed, not breathing as the man stood in front of him. He managed not to flinch or open his eyes as a hand came into contact with his cheek, but only for a second. His eyes snapped open as he realised that it wasn’t a gloved hand that touched his cheek, his Master always wore gloves, didn’t want to touch filth.

He couldn’t stop the whimper that exited his mouth as the man slipped on his blood and fell to the floor with a loud thump. He could feel his eye burn, tears gathering in his eye. He didn’t know who the man was, he looked almost like Master, but at the same time not at all. Still, he somehow already messed up, made the man fall on his filthy blood and then he would-

“I-I’m going to get you down, alright?” The man asked, his voice sounding uncertain but questioning, but that couldn’t be right. Bill had no say in anything, he was a slave, he was nothing at all. Still… he didn’t want to be left alone, he had to do something to keep the man there, had to do something, had to make up for making him fall.

Bill’s thoughts whirled around in his head, twisting and turning. It was everything he could do to keep himself calm as he felt the chain’s go slack, lowering him to the floor and allowing him to slump to the floor with a clang and thump. It ached a bit, but not enough to bother him at all. He kept in a shiver as the brunet removed each hook so gently, so horribly gently. Then the hand caressed his shoulder, so gentle in it’s touch that it made Bill want to cry. Still he waited, waited to be told what to do, he didn’t want to ruin anything, didn’t want to fail again at whatever test this was.

“Hey, hey… are you awake?” The man asked quietly, his voice so gentle just as his hands.

Bill couldn’t wait any longer, wanted to feel more than just a hand on his shoulder. He sat up quickly, knocking the other man over and straddling him. He felt his heart stutter in his chest at his own movements, his head screaming at him to stop, telling him he was ruining everything, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen.

Bill wasn’t sure what the other man wanted, wasn’t sure what was allowed, but yet… he could feel a little poke at his leg, so he went it. He pressed against the other man, leg between the brunet’s as he tried to stimulate the other as he rubbed his cheek against the other’s ignoring his own guilt at getting the other man dirty with his filthy blood. This wasn’t Master, couldn’t be Master, he wasn’t stopping him or yelling at him. No, he had to be doing something right, there weren’t any protests.

He kissed down the brunet’s chest, tender and worshiping the other’s clothed body until he reached the other’s waist. Easily pulling down the pants with his teeth, his one eye looking up at the other’s face, he made quick work to bring the man to full arousal. It wasn’t hard, he was well versed enough in the art of pleasure.

He remembered the first time his Master allowed him to pleasure him one night. He’d been drunk, angry, but receptive enough when Bill crawled over to him. Bill hadn’t known what he was doing, not until his mouth was around the other man’s cock, but he learned quickly. It wasn’t often he was allowed to pleasure his Master, but they were his favourite moments. He loved how the other would pull at his hair, encouraging Bill to take more and more of him down his throat.

This man didn’t do that, too shocked to do anything perhaps, but he was responsive enough otherwise. Bill could feel the member stiffen in his throat as he brought himself up and down on the shaft faster and faster until the other man spent his seed. He swallowed it all down happily, silently humming in satisfaction as he pulled back and licked his lips.

“Why did you-”

Bill was quick to do something to stop the other man from leaving, from finishing his sentence even as he lowered himself on the other again, nuzzling his stomach and looking up at the other, hoping to see approval in brown eyes. He froze as the other instead turned to the side and threw up. Was he going to leave now? Had Bill misread the situation?

He had to keep himself from panicking, forcing himself to breath as he got off of the man and lowered his face to the ground, intending to clean up the mess he caused.

“No! Don’t do that!” The man yelled at him. He stopped, just barely keeping a whimper to himself as he flinched and did as he was told, stopping and bowing his head low.

“Look I… can you talk?” The man asked.

Bill quickly shook his head before bowing lowly again. He wasn’t supposed to talk, Master said only lies came out of his mouth and if he didn’t want to lose his tongue then he’d keep quiet.

“I- can you write maybe then?” The man asked, sounding defeated to Bill’s ears. He couldn’t imagine his Master would want him writing. Actually he couldn’t imagine his Master had wanted him down from the hooks at all. Still, he didn’t like how the brunet sounded, wanted to do something to fix it if he could so he nodded and took the pen in his hand shakily when handed it.

He kept his eyes low as he looked up at the other questioningly, not know what he wanted him to write until he spoke again. “What’s your name? My name’s Dipper,” he said, his voice so gentle and soothing.

 _‘B-’_ It was everything he could do not to write it out and he realised his mistake with wide eyes. He berated himself mentally for a quick second as he continued writing ever so shakily, not remember the last time he’d ever written anything. _‘I don’t have a name. Who are you? Master will be angry you let me down,’_ he ended up writing after a few excruciatingly slow moments.

“I’m Dipper Pines-” Bill heard, he heard the rest of what the brunet said as well, but it was all fuzzy as he processed that information. Hadn’t his Master said something about Dipper? Was he his new Master? Vaguely he thought maybe his Master had said something about Dipper going to experiment on him while he was away, but his memory was a mess, especially after being punished for so long.

He wondered how easy it would be to convince the brunet not to string him back up, to maybe not leave him all alone again. Bill admitted easily to himself that he’d do anything and any other punishment was worth it as long as he wasn’t alone again. There was no harm in trying he thought, not when he’d already screwed up so badly.

 _‘Are you Are you going to put me back up? Please Sir- Master, I’ll do whatever you want. Please don’t put me back up there,’_ he wrote before turning the book to Dipper again. He tried not to tremble, not to be afraid of being yelled at and strung back up.

“Hey, it’s alright. Shhh.. you’re alright. I’m going to take you upstairs with me, okay? We’ll get you cleaned up and…” Dipper started. Bill winced and quickly started writing, unable to stop himself as he trembled a bit more.

 _‘I’m not allowed upstairs Sir. I belong in this room, always, not allowed, not allowed-’_ He stopped writing, he didn’t want to sound hysterical. He couldn’t stop himself from shrinking in on himself. Was this a test? Was he failing again? He couldn’t help the little sniffles that escaped him either. Still, the brunet surprised him, bringing him into his arms and rubbing his back. He couldn’t help the little mewls of pleasure that escaped him at the action. He didn’t understand why the man was being so patient, why he wasn’t wearing gloves and avoiding touching him, but he wasn’t complaining. Each touch sent a wave of pleasure through him and made him yearn for more.

“I really need to get you upstairs, alright? I promise that you’re allowed up there,” Dipper said, his voice so painstakingly patient that Bill couldn’t help but pause before nodding, waiting to see if the man would change his mind, to see if he would turn and hit him maybe, or yell… but he couldn’t bring himself to wait long.

He clung to the brunet, to his new Master, at least for the time being, as he stood up. The man kept him steady but he still found his legs giving out on him, jolting a little as the other man caught him before lifting him up, cradling him. Bill didn’t trust it, felt like the other man would drop him at any moment, but he still couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the other, from soaking up as much warmth he could.

As they ascended the steps Bill could scarcely believe that he was actually upstairs, couldn’t remember the last time he’d been brought out of the basement. He couldn’t stop himself from panicking a bit, his breath speeding up as the other man comforted him and let him cling to him. He wanted to cry, the man… his new Master was being too kind to him, he didn’t deserve it.

Master would correct this when he came home, but for now he’d serve Dipper. For now he’d take comfort when he could, because he wouldn’t be allotted it when Master came back he was sure, not after the many mistakes he’d already made. Maybe if he was lucky his Master would be in a good mood when he came back, the little that he could remember of him talking about Dipper had all been good things, even if he’d seemed sad. It was no matter, he was sure whatever happened he’d survive, he always did even when he wished he hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! It was killing me not to leave you guys little clues about what's going on, so I did my best to leave them in this chapter. Pretty much the only one with any slight idea about anything I'm planning is Bill, so keep that in mind when reading his chapters. This is just a short one, but I really wanted to get something out to you all pretty quickly this time around! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to see what you all think! Thank's so much for the kudos and comments for this fic already! It really inspires me to keep writing and gives me a lot of drive to write more and more! So thank you all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: allusions to dub/noncon sexual situations and torture

Dipper didn’t know what to do with the man in his arms. Everything since he came to the manor felt surreal, like it was just a joke that the universe was playing on him, the only thing that was keeping him anchored was the man in his arms. He was light, so impossibly light, but even so he was the weight that kept Dipper from floating off, from becoming too detached from the situation to do anything.

He had to do something, had to help the person clinging to him, even if he didn’t have anything to do with the intial cause of the situation. Dipper wasn’t always a good person, he held grudges and he would reluctantly admit he was rather judgemental, but he could never ignore someone’s pain. The person in his arms had been hurt, beaten and left alone for so long, he had to do something to help, he just didn’t know what exactly.

So he carefully moved through the hallways, ignoring how extravagant the manor was and instead focusing on not jostling his charge too much. He managed to suppress shivers as shaky breath caressed his neck softly, the man was still clinging to him, though not as harshly and his breaths were slowly evening out the longer they walked. Dipper continued to speak soft reassurances to the man, nonsense words of comfort, happy enough when the man started to relax even more in his hold.

Finally he heard his sister’s voice, a giggle floating through the hall near the stairs to the upper floor. Climbing the stairs carefully he finally called out, “Mabel!”

“Dipper? You done alread-” Mabel came spinning out of one of the rooms, a smile on her face until her eyes fell on the man in his arms. Her eyes widened at the sight, hands flying up to her mouth and a horrified gasp escaping her. Her whole body shook, tears gathering in her eyes, “Is he- is he dead?”

“What? No,” Dipper denied quickly before looking down to make sure that what he said was true. His heart skipped a beat at her question, wondering if he’d made a terrible mistake in moving the man at all, suddenly scared that he hadn’t been paying enough attention to the man. The man’s eye was downcast, almost looking closed and he had stopped clinging to the brunet as much, Dipper hadn’t even realised it, too focused on his sister’s reaction, thankfully he felt the man’s breaths still. He shook his head again, “No, he’s not dead, just… hurt.”

“Who- who is he? Why is he hurt? Dipper, what happened to him?” Mabel questioned, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I- I’m not exactly sure Mabes,” he replied quietly, his voice small, “We can talk about all that later, for now I think that cleaning him up and getting his wounds covered should be our priority.”

“Yes, yes of course,” Mabel said with a nod, she looked far away, face pale and eyes still watering.

“Have you come across a room with a working bath? Preferably one that doesn’t look lived in,” Dipper said, only just managing to keep his tone even. He was upset, upset that his sister was distraught, upset that the man in his arms had been so hurt, just generally upset about the whole situation. He wanted it all to go away, but he knew that it wouldn’t. All he could do was try to help the man in his arms as best he could, then they’d have to play it by ear after that was finished.

“Yes, yes, just… follow me,” she said, her voice cracking a little. She turned and lead him down the hallway before coming to a room. “This is… I think it was meant to be your room. It has a book with your name on it on the desk.”

“Thanks Mabel, can you… can you find if there are any bandages anywhere? I’ll get him clean… then I think he should probably eat something light,” Dipper said weakly.

“Yeah, that sounds… good. I- Take care of him, alright Dipper? I’ll go get everything ready… and we’ll talk later,” Mabel said, she was a little distracted, but she looked him in the eyes to belay how serious she was.

Dipper wasn’t used to seeing his sister so serious. Mabel was the queen of happiness in his eyes, she rarely frowned let alone worried about anything. She was his opposite when it came to attitude, yet she was mirroring his own emotions right then. He nodded, distracted himself as he felt the man grab his shirt, clenching it in his hand just a small bit.

“Here, let me get the bath drawn,” Mabel said quickly, noticing how out of it her twin was rather easily, her concern for both her twin and the man in his arms played out on her face as she turned away.

Dipper followed her into the room robotically, blankly staring ahead as she turned the faucet's handles and adjusted them accordingly as water poured. Finally she drew back and nodded, “There, it’s all set. I’ll… be back soon, alright?”

“Yes, thank you Mabel,” Dipper replied quietly, waiting until she left the room to address the man again, “I’m going to lower you into the tub, alright?”

He waited a moment until the man nodded and proceeded to lower him into the porcelain tub, careful not to let him slip and whispering an apology as the man hissed a small bit. The man looked at his chest questionably, head tilted with an unspoken question, one that Dipper didn’t understand.

“You can look me in the eye,” Dipper said after a few moments of silence as he fiddled with the bottles left on the floor by the tub. He had no idea what was in them, but was unsurprised to find that they were a scent familiar to him. Whoever Stanford was, he knew Dipper’s preferences, which was both alarming and strange. The man had mentioned that he'd watched them in his notes, still... it was so very strange and concerning. Why had the man been watching them for so long? Why was he stricken from the family records? Those were questions for another day, right then he had to pay attention to the man in front of him.

The man looked at him hesitantly as he started moving slowly and carefully before reaching out to him. Dipper furrowed his brow, not understanding what the man was trying to convey. He knelt down beside the short tub, his hand perched on the edge as he lowered himself. The man put his hand overtop Dipper’s, patting it slowly and looking to him with concern.

“I-I don’t know what you’re trying to say… I’m sorry,” Dipper said, suddenly feeling flustered. The man was… trying to comfort him perhaps? He felt his eyes water as the man patted his hand softly again. Yes, the man was clearly trying to comfort him and that made the sight even sadder. The man in front of him was still covered in filth, hair not even a recognisable colour because of how much blood and dirt was in it, and yet he was trying to comfort Dipper.

The brunet couldn’t help the tears that started forming, he pulled his hand back and wiped at his eyes, shaking his head and breathing deeply. He had a job to do, he had to get the other man clean, and then take care of him, he shouldn’t be the one needing comfort. He let out a sigh as he took one of the bottles in hand, sure that there was at least soap in that one. He’d have to figure out what the rest had in them, but for now soap was all he needed.

“I’m going to clean you up, alright? Then we can get your wounds all wrapped up and eat,” Dipper said, relieved when the other man nodded, “Alright, just… can you go under the water and get your hair wet?”

The man complied with Dipper’s request quickly, too quickly in fact, he sputtered a small bit as he reemerged from the water. Dipper frantically pat his back, making sure not to do so too hard. Finally the man calmed down, breathing deep and sneezing for a moment, his face betraying his sudden misery. He turned his one eye to Dipper and his expression brightened a little as he tugged on his now wet hair, he was looking for approval, or at least Dipper thought so.

“Be more careful next time, hold your breath before you go under. Don’t hurt yourself,” Dipper scolded lightly before pouring soap out on his hands and lathering it between his palms. He buried his fingers into dirty locks and started scrubbing, he slowed his ministrations, being sure to be a bit more gentle as the man flinched beneath his touch. Finally he felt like the other’s hair wasn’t going to get any cleaner without being rinsed out first, “Go ahead and rinse the soap out, just remember, hold your breath.”

He watched the man do as he was told, being more careful this time and only sniffing a little when he came back up, water having got up his nose. If the situation wasn’t so grim Dipper might’ve laugh, as it was a little adorable how the man sniffed and rubbed at his nose. As it was though the man was still dirty, the water around him was brown and his hair still had some dirt caked in it, though you could now see that he had blond hair.

“Can you stand up please? I’m going to drain the water and pour some fresh. You’ll never get clean otherwise,” Dipper commented calmly as he stood himself, offering the man a hand. The man took his hand without hesitation though he stood a little shakily. Dipper bent down to pull the tub’s plug, averting his eyes from the man’s crotch carefully. The water drained quickly and he turned the faucet on, letting warm water flow back into the tub and motioning for the man to sit back down. When it was full again he took up the bottle of soap again and repeated his earlier actions, running his fingers through blond hair and making sure to work out all of the dirt.

Dipper blushed as the man let out a long moan, little mewls of pleasure escaping him the longer that the brunet cleaned his hair, but he persisted. He’d never admit it, but he spent more time than needed running his fingers through the man’s golden hair, happy to make the other man feel good. Finally he pulled back and motioned for the man to rinse off again. He stood to look around the room, opening a cabinet door to find a cloth and making a sound of triumph upon finding it.

“Alright, you can clean the rest of your body off with this,” Dipper said as he wet the cloth and poured some of the soap on it, lathering it before handing it to the man, “Just stand up and wipe it everywhere, make sure to get all the dirt, but don’t scrub. You don’t want to open any of your wounds.”

Dipper averted his eyes but he still caught glimpses of the man’s naked body. He was emaciated, his scarred and wound covered body was so thin and weak that he could only stand shakily. The brunet quickly moved to offer support to the man, not caring as a bit of water splashed on him. Finally, he helped the blond lower himself back into the water to rinse off.

“All done?” Dipper asked as the man looked up at him again. The man nodded and offered a little smile as Dipper helped him up again, pausing only to drain the tub for the second time that night before lifting the man up and out of it. He set the man back down and went back to the cabinet, pulling a towel out and returning to the man’s side. Careful of the man’s wounds he dried him off, frowning as a few wounds sluggishly bled, blood getting on the towel.

The man let out a little whine at the sight and he looked down as if in apology. Dipper shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine. It’s only a towel, it’s not a good thing that some of your wounds reopened though. We got to get them fixed up.”

\----

Bill wasn’t sure how much time passed, though he was sure the bath had been his longest and most thorough cleaning in a long time. They’d exited the bathroom to find bandages and some kind of medicine already sat out on the bed, the female version of his new Master having most likely brought it. They were both so kind, though he’d obviously been around the male longer, it seemed like they both almost… cared about him. It was strange to think that could possibly be true. His Master always told him how unlovable he was, how no one could ever love someone like him.

Despite what his Master always said, it seemed like at the very least the brunet and his sister cared about his health. Maybe they were preparing him for a future experiment, but even so he appreciated the sentiment. He rather liked feeling as clean as he did right then, and even though he hissed as the other man slathered medicine over some of his wounds, making them sting, he was happy for the touch.

“I- I really do need something to call you though,” Dipper said with a sigh and shake of his head as he wrapped bandages around Bill, “I can’t just keep referring to you as ‘the man’ in my head.”

Bill shrugged, he didn’t really care what the brunet called him. He may remember his name, but that didn’t mean he was worthy of it. He really wasn’t worthy of it he was sure, that was why he was told to forget it in the first place. Still, if the man insisted that he be called something, then Bill wouldn’t protest. Well he actually couldn’t protest, but that was beside the point.

“Hmmm… ugh, I’m no good with names. How about… Alexander?” Dipper tried, “That is a noble name, and… no… hmmm.”

Bill barely reacted, shrugging at the suggestion until Dipper started speaking once more. His new Master was strange, answering himself often with a shake of his head as he suggested name after name. He looked towards the blond every now and then, his lips pursing and dismissing another possible name. Finally one particular one made him tense, just a small bit, yet Dipper seemed to notice it.

“William maybe? That’s a strong name and you are by far the strongest person that I’ve ever encountered,” Dipper stated with a wry little smile. He watched the blond with sharp brown eyes that widened as they saw Bill tense up just the smallest amount at the name.

Bill forced himself to relax before shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant towards the name. It wasn’t what he used to prefer being called so very long ago, but it was close and it was still his name. Oh how he wanted to hear it from his new kind Master, wanted to hear it as the other man pet him and let him snuggle against him… but he knew that it would probably cause him pain in the end. He’d no doubt that should his true Master come back that he’d be beyond angry that not only was Dipper being kind to him, but the brunet had named him his actual name. Still, he also felt like Dipper would defend him, would explain that he picked the name, but again… it was just a bad idea.

“I think William is a very suiting name for you,” Dipper said, a kind smile on his face, “Is it alright if I call you William then?”

The blond bit his lip, eye downcast and mind battling with itself. He wanted nothing more to lunge forward and hug the man, to show him that yes, yes he wanted to be called William… that he wanted so badly to feel like he mattered, like he wasn’t just an experiment. He’d accepted his role well enough, he wasn’t a person, but even so he wanted to feel like more, even if just for a little while. Finally he nodded, whatever the consequences were, they’d be worth it.

“William it is then! It’s nice to meet you William,” Dipper said warmly, smiling still.

Bill couldn’t help himself this time, lunging forward to wrap his arms around the man. He kept himself under control otherwise, holding back and sniffle. Dipper’s arms wrapped around him, hesitantly holding him and making him feel a little better about his momentary loss of control. He put his head on the other’s shoulder, his face nuzzling Dipper’s neck for a moment before he started leaving little kisses there, a small smile forming on his face as he physically felt the shiver that went through the brunet. He moved away a little, moving down to kiss the man’s collar bone, intending to move down further before he was stopped.

Dipper let the embrace fall, his hands instead perching themselves on boney shoulders and a frown on his face. Bill felt a momentary wave of panic, but he held still not sure what to do. He bit his lip and looked away from his Master, not sure why the other stopped him, not sure he wanted to know. He didn’t want to go back to his room, didn’t want to be locked away and surely-

“Hey, hey… William, it’s alright. You’re fine, everything's alright,” Dipper murmured quietly, “Just… don’t do that, alright? You don’t have to do that anymore.”

Bill relaxed as Dipper comforted him before frowning at his next words. He shook his head and opened his mouth for a moment, closing it again quickly and shaking his head more. He scrunched his face, not knowing how to belay what he wanted to say without words, but also not wanting to risk saying them. The threat of having his tongue removed was too real, he remembered the last time he dare utter a word, the feeling of metal in his mouth before his Master was kind enough to tell him he had one last chance to keep it. He hadn’t been punished for too long that time, in the traditional way at least. He’d had his lips sewn shut for weeks after the incident and that had been enough to shut him up.

“Oh, umm… just let me…” Dipper trailed off, moving away from Bill to retrieve something from the desk. It took him a moment before he made a triumphant noise, smiling as he returned with what he’d been looking for. He smiled, “Here, I’m sorry I didn’t think about this earlier. You can use this to talk to me or Mabel whenever you need to.”

Dipper handed Bill a fountain pen and a book that had a pine tree symbol on it. He took the items in hand and looked at them with a furrowed brow for a moment before glancing back up at the brunet. He felt like maybe he was being tricked for a moment, it just seemed… strange, to so casually be handed something that a worthless thing like him shouldn’t even know how to use. Still he took the items and opened the book before taking the pen in hand, hovering it over the first page and looking towards Dipper again.

 _‘I want to do that though, I want to repay you for your kindness Master,’_ Bill wrote, his hand still unsteady and slow as he got used to writing again. It was funny, he had no idea how he knew how to read and write in the first place, but that didn’t matter much. What mattered was making sure that Dipper knew that he could be useful, that his kindness wasn’t being wasted.

“You don’t have to call me Master, I’m not your Master,” Dipper started, eyes averted from the blond after he read what was written, “You could just call me Dipper.”

Bill only stared at him, not sure how to respond to that, kind of flabbergasted by the brunet. He was strange, saying he wasn’t Bill’s Master, telling him to call him Dipper… or maybe he was cunningly trying to get Bill to break more rules. Even if that was the end game, it was still odd, considering how kind and indulging the man was being.

“Look, William I don’t think you know what you want. It’s- I appreciate that you want to… repay me, but it’s not necessary,” he said with a sigh.

 _‘I know what I want Master, I want you. I want you to pound into me, to see stars and feel pleasure,’_ Bill wrote more, biting his lip as he turned the book towards the brunet once more. He watched as the brunet shivered, his breath hitching just the tiniest bit, his eyes betraying his arousal. Bill let the book fall onto the bed as he reached out and let his hand run down the brunet’s chest, caressing and teasing before the other stopped him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it a small bit, not roughly but more like he was reassuring Bill everything was fine, that he wasn’t angry.

“You don’t want me, you don’t even know me. You were conditioned to want this but- but it isn’t your true desire,” Dipper began, shaking his head and looking distressed.

Bill couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him, his face twisting as he grimaced. He suddenly felt rather irritated by the other man and forcefully pulled his hand from the other’s. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the sudden shivers that ran through him, anger running it’s course. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow, keeping himself contained. He wanted nothing more than to flail and hit himself, maybe to scream, but he knew the other man wouldn’t appreciate it, his Master never really either. As long as it wasn’t during an experiment Master didn’t care if he had a tantrum, said it was expected, in his nature even, though he did whip him if it disturbed his work.

“I- are you alright?” Dipper asked, voice conveying how concerned he was, and for some reason it just sent more irritation flowing through him.

Bill outright glared at the brunet, glowering and unknowingly pouting. Dipper looked at him in bewilderment, his face betraying how startled and confused he was. The blond finally let himself go, ignoring the ache of pain from where he’d clenched his arm too tightly. He grabbed up the book and pen again and wrote, _‘I was not conditioned to want this. You don’t know me, don’t just assume things. I want you Master, not just out of obligation or thankfulness if I’m being truthful. It would give me pleasure to give you pleasure Master, it really would.’_

Dipper read the words slowly, his face clearly displaying every emotion that came over him and making Bill want to laugh. The man’s face was bright red by the last word and he was shaking his head in clear disbelief. He cleared his throat, “I- Even if you did want that William, truly did… it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

 _‘Why not?’_ Bill wrote petulantly. He didn’t understand why the man wasn’t accepting his advances. It wasn’t like he was a girl who could get pregnant, or someone who would get too attached, he was a thing… an object, and even if he did have his own thoughts, he was willing. For the moment he forgot about the constant threat of being strung back up and left alone, of the punishment of isolation that he so often feared. He took up the pen again, a frown on his lips, _‘You enjoyed it when I used my mouth didn’t you?’_

“I- I should never have done that to you, it was wrong, I was wrong. Maybe you do want to… this, but we can’t, alright? You’re a very attractive man, but I just- it would be wrong. Besides, I just- I’ve never-” Dipper’s face was red as he cut himself off, embarrassed by his own admission.

Bill couldn’t stop himself from snickering a little before forcing himself to stop when Dipper looked uncomfortable and… perhaps sad. The blond frowned and his face twisted with confusion as he reached out once more, snuggling into the brunet. He felt the other man pull away and only became more insistent, looking into brown eyes with his one imploringly. The man was pulling away from him and he didn’t want that, that always meant that something bad was going to happen. He thought quickly before pulling away himself, taking up writing instruments again.

 _‘Can’t we do this at least? Please Master?’_ He wrote, but yet the man still pulled away.

“I- you enjoy this sort of contact then?” Dipper asked, uncertainty abundant in his voice.

Bill was quick to nod before trying again, snuggling into the brunet’s side and letting out a sigh of content and relief as the man let him. It was a little awkward, Dipper was being distant, unsure if it was really alright, but he was indulging the blond well enough. If he was being truthful he was manipulating the man, just a little. He wasn’t certain, but he felt like maybe the brunet wouldn’t punish him too badly if he displeased him, wouldn’t just lock him away for days on end, wouldn’t leave him alone for that long. Bill was certain that his sister… Mabel he thought Dipper had said a few points during the evening, wouldn’t allow it at least.

“Alright, then… we can do this, but only this, alright?” Dipper questioned, his voice soft but stern.

The blond nodded quickly, little tears prickling at his eye. He couldn’t help the little sniff that escaped him, though he managed to hold back his waterworks, he hadn't expected to be indulged by the brunet. He pulled back again and took up the pen, _‘Thank you Master… Thank you Dipper, truly.’_

“I- it’s no problem William,” Dipper said, his voice betraying his own astonishment.

Bill watched with alarm as tears started running down the brunet’s cheeks. He reached up and wiped a few away gently, tilting his head in question. He couldn’t help a concerned frown from forming on his face, he didn’t know what he did to possibly make the other man cry.

“Oh, sorry,” Dipper muttered as he wiped at his other eye, shaking his head, “I was just- it’s nothing. I’ve always been a little prone to cry at the strangest things.”

Unknowingly, Bill had tensed up, perhaps in anticipation of being hit or dragged off somewhere like he often was when he did something wrong, but those words made him relax. He smiled a little uncertainly at the brunet before hugging him, snuggling into his chest and nearly purring when arms came around him once more. Dipper was weird, Bill thought to himself, but he was good. He’d surely get fed up with Bill’s general ineptitude eventually, but until then he’d enjoy the gentle touches with a smile. Then, when the eventual happened, he’d gladly take anything else the brunet threw at him, being hit wasn’t so bad, it was actually enjoyable to an extent, as long as the brunet didn’t lock him away again he’d take anything the man wanted to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's a bit of a bigger update to this for you guys! I'm working on SiR's next update but finished this up first so here you go! While I've stated that I'm focusing on SiR, I'm going to try and keep up with this fic too. The only problem is that this fic has a totally different direction it's going and I haven't worked out all the plot points yet. For now that isn't going to be a problem, I'm working on setting the stage for a few conflicts to come, but I did want to let you know that there isn't a major end game for this fic just yet.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this update! Thank you all for your comments and kudo's. I apologise for not answering most of your comments this time around, I've been a busy bee between writing and trying to be a bit more social and it's taken a lot out of me this past week. If you have any questions, please feel free to comment here or come find me on tumblr under DiscordiaintheGarden! (On another note if you ever need me to see something on tumblr, please feel free to use the tag LookieHereEiris. I often miss things that people want me to see, so I thought that would help out there. ^^) Otherwise I look forward to hearing what you all thought this time around! Thank you all again for the comments and kudos that you've given me thus far! I'm so happy you're enjoying this thus far and I hope that you'll continue enjoying the story!
> 
> \--edited just a tad 4.27


End file.
